Stressed
by suchaphangirl
Summary: PJ gets stressed about uploading a new video and finally breaks down in front of Chris.


PJ Liguori has been working on his latest video for weeks it felt like. It never took this long to come up with something for his Youtube channel. He would usually get inspiration from something or dream up something and turn it into reality. But, this time was different. Usually PJ would be able to come up with a new script within' a week, film it and have it uploaded. Now it's taken longer and people were starting to get upset with PJ for not uploading a new video and he didn't like it. He felt like he was letting everyone down.

It was a Saturday night, around midnight. PJ was sitting at his desk in his bedroom. He had been up all day and night trying to figure out something for a new video script. PJ had fallen asleep at his desk though. He hadn't slept in two straight days and he still hadn't come up with anything for a new video.

Chris Kendall, PJ's current boyfriend, had just walked into PJ's bedroom. Chris and PJ had been dating for almost two years now. They had just bought a house together for the first time. Chris hadn't even noticed that PJ had been panicking and freaking out about making a new video. This was the only bad thing about living with Chris. PJ was a perfectionist and wanted his videos to be absolutely perfect whilst all Chris had to do was film and he was done.

Chris looked up when he walked into the bedroom and then he raised his eyebrows when he saw that PJ was asleep at his desk. PJ had his head buried into his arms. Chris finally walked over to him. He reached down and shook him a few times. PJ immediately lifted his head up. He rubbed his eyes a few times before he finally looked up at Chris. Chris chuckled.

"The bed's more comfy, just letting you know." Chris said, smiling. PJ blinked a few times as he looked around, a little confused, and realized that he was still sitting at his desk. PJ groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"What time is it?" PJ asked. He looked over at Chris again.

"It's past midnight. How long have you been sitting at that desk?" Chris asked curiously.

"Too long." PJ mumbled. He sighed. Chris walked over to him.

"Well, I think it's time that you get to bed." Chris said. PJ shook his head.

"No. I have to start working on this script for my new video." PJ said.

"I'm sure your video can wait a little longer. You need sleep. That's what you need." Chris said. PJ sighed.

"I'm fine, Chris. I don't need any sleep. This video is more important." PJ snapped, without meaning to. PJ stood up and then he started to walk out of the bedroom. Chris blinked a few times. He shook his head and followed PJ. PJ went to the kitchen. He started making himself some coffee. Chris also walked into the kitchen. Chris stood there for a few seconds as he watched PJ. Chris finally walked over to him. Chris wrapped his arms around PJ from behind. PJ immediately stopped what he was doing. Normally, he would like Chris doing this. But, not this time. He was too stressed and frustrated. Chris started to gently kiss PJ's neck but PJ shrugged him off. "Not now, Chris." PJ mumbled.

"Peej." Chris pouted. PJ never rejected him like this. PJ ignored him though. "Can't we go back to the bedroom and cuddle?" Chris asked. "I haven't had a cuddle in days." PJ sighed and shook his head.

"That sounds nice, Chris, but now is really not the time." PJ said. Chris frowned.

"What's going on with you?" Chris asked. PJ didn't look at him. "You never reject me like this…"

"I have more important things to do, alright?" PJ snapped.

"So, you're saying that I'm not important to you?" Chris asked. He scoffed. "Fine. If that's what you feel then I'll just leave you alone…" Chris started to walk away. PJ immediately turned and looked over at him.

"Chris, wait!" PJ yelled. Chris immediately stopped. He looked over at PJ. "I swear I didn't mean it like that." PJ whispered. "You are important to me." Chris sighed. PJ took a deep breath. "I…I just…" PJ started to say. "I just can't take it anymore!" PJ yelled. His eyes began to water up. Chris bit his lip as he watched PJ. "I'm tired and I haven't slept for two days and I just want to get this video done and filmed and uploaded. It's been almost a month since I last uploaded a video and my subscribers are getting upset and I feel like I'm letting everyone down!" PJ cried. He slid down and sat down on the floor.

"Peej…" Chris said with shock. He walked over to him. He bent down so that he could see PJ's face. "You've been working too hard. You're stressing yourself out." Chris whispered. PJ hid his face in his hands.

"This has never happened before." PJ mumbled. "I can't think of anything for a new video…"

"I love you, Peej, but maybe you should take a break from trying to do all these big videos." Chris suggested. PJ looked at him as his eyes began to water up.

"What else am I supposed to do? It's what my subscribers expect from me." PJ said.

"That's a lie. They don't care what you upload. They love everything that you do." Chris assured him. "How about this…" Chris started to say. He sat down beside PJ. PJ whipped away a tear that slipped out of his eye. "Instead of working on some big master piece like you usually do…" PJ blushed. "We make a fun video? You and me?" PJ looked over at him. "It's been a while since we've made one together…" Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you have your own videos to make?" PJ asked curiously. Chris shook his head.

"I've filmed about three videos this week. I'm set for a while." Chris said. PJ sighed.

"I hate being a perfectionist." PJ said. Chris laughed.

"So, what do you say? Me and you?" Chris asked. PJ looked over at him.

"Okay." PJ said. "But, what will we film though?" He asked curiously.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow." Chris told him. PJ frowned. "But, for right now, its past midnight and you need sleep. No more coffee." Chris warned. PJ groaned. Chris reached over and whipped away the tear from PJ's cheek. "I don't like seeing you so stressed out." Chris said. PJ chuckled.

"Well, I don't like being stressed either." Chris smiled.

"Can we go to bed now, please?" Chris asked. PJ looked at him.

"I suppose." He said. Chris sighed in relief. He stood up and then he pulled PJ up. "But, just so you know, If I go to sleep…I'll probably be asleep for like a week. I'm so tired." PJ whined. Chris laughed.

"I'm sure I'll manage somehow. You need sleep." Chris said. PJ smiled. Chris grabbed PJ's hand. He reached over and gave PJ a kiss. "You might wanna turn the coffee maker off." PJ looked over at the coffee maker.

"Oh, right. Probably." PJ said. Chris laughed. PJ reached over and turned it off. "Now we can go to bed." Chris chuckled. He turned around and led the way back to the bedroom. PJ immediately got changed into his pajamas. Chris took his shirt off and then he crawled into the bed and got under the blankets. PJ also crawled onto the bed and crawled next to Chris. He also got under the blanket. Chris wrapped an arm around PJ and pulled him closer. PJ smiled and rested his head on Chris's chest. Chris smiled as he looked down at PJ.

"Goodnight, Peej." Chris said. PJ looked up at Chris and smiled.

"Goodnight." PJ replied. He let out a yawn. Chris chuckled.


End file.
